Sunflower
by Ramen-For-Life
Summary: Himawari's 16th birthday... just fun and lighthearted... haha! INOJIN/HIMAWARI


**A/N:** **  
Okay, I have wanted to write a Himawari story for a while now… Hm… Let's use our imagination here and give her and the rest of the** _ **New Generation**_ **a little age, and have fun.  
I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Boruto or Naruto… OhMyGamaChan, heh… But I do very much love Naruto.**

~~ **SUNFLOWER** ~~

The winter seemed to stretch into spring this year, and April seemed much cooler than Himawari could recall it ever being in the past. She poked her head out from her blanket, and the cool air instantly made its way into the opening in the blanket. Himawari covered her head again, and let out a groan. She was not looking forward to facing today if it was going to be cold. Himawari closed her eyes and tried to get away with as much time under the warmth of the blanket as she could. Most of the time she could look passed the winter being stubborn and hanging on as long as it wanted to, but all the way into April… it just seemed defiant at this point…

*knock knock*

"Himawari?" The voice of her father on the other side of the door made her ears perk up. Himawari smiled widely hearing that it was her father outside the door, and not her mom or Boruto.

"Papa!?" Himawari threw her blanket off herself, and dashed to her door. She pulled the door open and embraced her father.

"Good morning, Hima." Naruto laughed hugging his daughter.

"I didn't know you'd be home today! I would have gotten up earlier. We could have had breakfast together." Himawari pulled out of the hug and smiled brightly at her father.

"I have learned things about being a father these many years." Naruto smiled fondly at his daughter. With his smile came the faint wrinkles of age. "I better not miss anymore birthdays."

Himawari smiled and rested her head to her father's chest. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the rare moment of her dad being home. She had always admired him, respected him, and looked up to him and everything he has done for the village. She grew up drawing silly pictures of her father. She daydreamed about what his work was like… Some days she would go with her mom to deliver lunch to her dad and whine and beg to stay in the Hokage's office. She would plead that she would be quiet and behave if she could only spend a little time with him. Himawari could not recall a time that she refused spending time with him, or a time she would not have wanted him around.

Naruto gave his daughter a small squeeze.

"If I am not mistaken you have plans today, though." He reminded Himawari. Himawari shivered realizing she was standing in the chill of the hallway draft.

"Oh, Papa..." She sighed reluctant now to do anything she had planned.

"Hinata warned me…" Naruto sighed and nudged his daughter back into her room. "She said you would refuse to leave the house if you knew I was off today."

Himawari laughed at her dad's words. She bit the inside of her lip for a moment as she thought and then her bright blue eyes lit up: "Then don't stay home! Come with me!"

"hm…" Naruto scratched the back of his neck thinking about the idea. He let out a chuckle.

"Yes! Please, Papa!" Himawari practically begging her father to join her. Naruto thought for a moment. He couldn't think of any teenage girl that would ever want their dad around on their 16th birthday, and yet here was his daughter excited and joyous over the idea of her dad being around her.

"You sure you want your old man around?" Naruto let out a forced laugh.

Himawari made a _meh_ face and glanced sideways at her father; "Better you than Boruto."

"Yes… Bolt… I wonder how he is…" Naruto dropped his hands to his pockets, and a gloomy expression crossed his face. Leaving with Sasuke was something Naruto had expected for his son to do, but he hoped he would stay in the Leaf a while longer before going so soon after becoming an adult. It was a strange kind of feeling. He knew his son, for years, preferred to be around Sasuke. Boruto would rather learn from Sasuke. Train with Sasuke. There was a twinge of jealousy that rested in his heart seeing his son want the attention of his best friend over himself. Himawari's eyes widened seeing the frown on her dad's face.

"He is fine! He is with _uncle_ Sasuke! He is fine!" Himawari smiled widely. "No worrying today Papa! Go. Let me get dressed, and I will be ready in an hour. Go find mama and tell her that you are coming with us! We are going to Uncle Neji first thing today." Himawari _shoo_ -ed her dad away from the door and started to close the door.

Naruto watched the door close, and let out a sigh at how easily Himawari could get excited. He walked down the hall to see Hinata hugged a bundle of sunflowers in her arms. He walked to her and smiled.

"Well… She is dragging me along with her today." Naruto made a fake annoyed expression.

"I didn't hear you trying to get out of it." Hinata teased her husband.

"Heh." Naruto's expression changed to a smile.

Himawari finished getting dressed, and stood up looking into her mirror. She was so glad that her ahoge was finally more manageable. She put her hair in a low ponytail letting the long strands to overflow over her jacket and down her shoulders. She put her headband down on the top of her dresser and smiled proudly at how much she had grown. She could see both her parents in her looks, and could not think of anyone else she would want to look like. Her blue eyes resembled her father's brilliant blue eyes, and her dark hair looked just like her mom's dark blue hair.

She leaned close to the mirror and ran her fingers over her whisker marks, and giggled. She thought that was the best thing about her appearance. Those whisker marks were the defining feature that told everyone that her father is Naruto Uzumaki, Legend of the Leaf. She stood back again, and turned slightly checking out her body. There was a tear that formed in the corner of her eye. She really had grown up so quickly. She fought the tear thinking about the fact that her dad was down the hall waiting on her.

Himawari left her room with one last trace of her whisker marks with her fingers. As she entered the living area she crinkled her nose seeing her mom and dad kissing. She cleared her throat.

"Am I interrupting?" Himawari sounded amused walking in on the two of them being somewhat intimate. She did have a lot of admiration for her mom putting up with her dad. Some times Himawari knew it had to be truly hard for her mom to take on the house chores, raising two kids, being the wife of the Hokage, and to take care of herself. She also heard a lot of stories from people about the many foolish things her father did as a child and teen. Her mom loved him, believed in him, and stayed by him side through everything. That was true love right there… There were nights growing up that Himawari knew her mom was going to bed alone. Some nights she could hear her mom pacing through the home with worry for her dad. Some nights her mom would cry into her pillow. What her parents had was real. There was nothing in her mind that questioned the bond that her mom and dad had.

She gave her parents a pretend disgusted face when they looked over at her. Her mom still managed to blush after all these years. Himawari found this modest trait about her mom so adorable. This grown woman still embarrassed to be seen kissing the man she had given her heart to so many years ago.

"You are, but it's okay." Naruto straightened his posture and sideways glanced at his embarrassed wife. He couldn't help the foxlike smirk from appearing on his face; that smirk always seemed to make him look so young, no matter how old he was. Himawari loved seeing her father playful, and act young.

Himawari walked to her parents and took the flowers from her mom's arms. "Well let's go see Uncle Neji before papa gets carried away."

Himawari smirked at her mom's cheeks turning a deeper red, and her father's smirk getting even more mischievous. Leaving their home, Himawari linked arms with her father, and smiled widely at the fact that she could spend the day with her mother _and father_. She loved them so much, and looked forward to every chance she could be with them. She thought for a moment how having Boruto here would actually be nice too. Himawari understood Boruto's feelings about the family; mostly about their father. She respected his views the more she grew up. She could understand his frustrations and irritations. She did not agree with him, but that was something Himawari knew Boruto and her father needed to work out themselves. For a while they seemed to be getting along, and then the Hokage duties became unrelenting, and Boruto went back to his old ways.

The cold air made Himawari shiver, even with all her clothes on. Her mom and her leaned into Naruto's body as they walked. Naruto smiled at the idea of having his family so close to him. He was glad he could get away from the office for his daughter's birthday.

The three of them walked talking about things going on in the village. Himawari talked most of the time. She talked about Sarada, and ChoCho… She made a joke that Shikadai must be going out of his mind with boredom not having Boruto around. She saw the look on her father's face get serious, and a heavy sigh came from him. Himawari lowered her head to her flowers, and continued walking. She was a couple steps ahead of her parents, and as she walked she listened to them talk.

"You know he is fine…" Hinata reassured her husband.

"I am sure he is." Naruto said in a somber tone.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Hinata elbowed her husband in the ribs.

"Ow." He grabbed at his ribs. Their eyes met and Hinata lightly tilted her head toward Himawari. Naruto nodded. He let go of his wife's hand, and made hasty steps to catch up with his daughter before they reached the resting place of Neji.

"I am sorry Himawari." Naruto smiled at his daughter. Himawari grinned.

"No need for sorry. That brother of mine can be quite a handful. I understand it all. I have grown and learned a lot about the way people think Papa. I know he resents you, and you must be torn up inside not knowing what to say or do to reconnect with him. It is a lot for a family to bear being the children or wife of a Kage… but I have always been proud to be an Uzumaki, daughter of the Legend of the Leaf, Dattebayo?" Himawari saw her father's eyes gloss over with tears that fought to fall down his cheeks.

"You are so understanding, and kind Hima" Hinata smiled at her daughter's words.

Naruto did not say anything. His daughter really had grown up. She knew how the world worked, and she knew his heart without him even having to say a word. He closed his eyes and sniffled for a moment to gather his bearings. A tear tried to escape his eye, and he turned his head slightly as to not let it get away from him.

" _Himawari_..." Naruto smiled. "Thank you."

"Now. No more sadness today." Himawari smiled and turned on her heal.

Hinata and Himawari cleared the debris from Neji's headstone, and both knelt at his grave. Hinata held her hands to her chest and fought away the tears as she listened to Himawari talk to Neji. Naruto watched them, and was not sure what he should do with himself. He chose to stand beside Hinata in case she needed him. He listened to Himawari as she placed a hand over top of the headstone.

"Uncle Neji…. It's another year, and I am just a little older than I was last year. I wanted to tell you about everything going on, but surprise! Papa is here with us today, and you know how rare it is for him to be away from the office to spend time with us. So, I know you must understand." Himawari smiled, and looked to her mom.

Hinata let out a sigh, and smiled at her daughter. "I am sure he understands."

Both Hinata and Himawari stood up and looked at Naruto. Naruto took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Neji you are still very missed here in the leaf, even after all this time." Naruto finally said. Naruto didn't really tell his kids, but every now and then he would send a clone here to just pay his respects.

The three of them hadn't really noticed, but the warmth of the sun had crept up on them, and it was now starting to feel like a nice fresh spring day. As the three of them left the cemetery Himawari grabbed her mom's arm and leaned in to whisper in her mother's ear.

"Secrets?" Naruto sideways glanced at his daughter and wife. Hinata merely looked up at her husband and a blush crossed her face. Himawari took quick steps ahead of her parents and then turned on the walkway to stop them. Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand, and smiled at him. Naruto smiled at her, and then looked at Himawari.

"Papa… You remember Inojin, right?" Himawari's face seemed to light up just asking the question. Naruto felt a little lost at the sudden question.

"Uh…hm… Inojin…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, and looked at the expression on his daughter's face. Naruto looked at Hinata. Hinata looked like she was about to sigh. Naruto shifted his eyes back to his daughter.

"Sai…" Naruto finally said thinking long and hard.

"Ino and Sai's son." Hinata nodded encouraging Naruto's thought process. "Blond boy dresses like Sai…Has quite a colorful beast scroll technique."

"…spends extra time studying Medical Ninjutsu." Naruto nodded. "Yes, I know."

"Well, you have to promise to behave yourself around him, okay?" Himawari put her hands in front of her stomach and almost in a nervous habit sort of way, picked at her thumb cuticle.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The young rash Naruto tone slipped through as he automatically responded without thinking.

"You don't remember…" Himawari rolled her eyes at her father, but laughed off her father's forgetfulness.

"Oh Naruto." Hinata said with a sweet smile. "Himawari has feelings for him."

"And today he is supposed to spend time with me. Mama promised she would give us space and alone time… you know… since _some one_ isn't here to try and steal him away." Himawari tried to avoid saying Boruto's name.

"But this was all planned before I knew you would be taking the day off." Himawari added trying to keep her dad from dwelling on the absence of Boruto.

Naruto took in the words. He took in a deep breath. "I remember you like him, a lot. You have felt this way for a long time."

Himawari nodded, and half smiled.

"So please try not to be hard on him." Himawari reached her hands out to her fathers. Naruto looked at Hinata, and then at Himawari.

"What kind of space and alone ti-" Naruto started to ask, but Hinata nudged him in the ribs again.

"He is supposed to meet us for lunch." Himawari was grinning. "Then we were going to see a movie. I thought maybe since you have time off today you and mama can spend time together while Inojin and I see the movie…then we can meet up with everyone at the party afterwards."

"That is a great idea, Himawari." Hinata spoke for her husband who still looked like he wanted to pry into what _kind_ of privacy his daughter wanted with Inojin.

"Any father would ask that…" Naruto whispered to his wife as Himawari turned to start walking.

"…Himawari just wants to enjoy his company." Hinata whispered back. Naruto didn't say anything. He followed his daughter thinking about how much she has grown. He recalled how much she was impressed by Inojin's art when she was so little. He hadn't realized that turned into a crush, which now turned into his daughter wanting to… _date_ this guy. Naruto scratched at his hairline again thinking about where all the time had gone. He used to easily hoist his kids up on his shoulders, and laugh and play with them when he could… and now it was just memories. He noticed even the ahoge Himawari once had was now long hair that flowed so very straight and was much tamer than is was when she was a little girl. He sighed heavily. He didn't want his kids to grow up, and yet it was finally sinking in.

Himawari's steps stopped and she looked over her shoulder at her parents. She slightly tilted her head to her shoulder indicating they were going to cross the street. Naruto looked across the street to see Ichiraku Ramen.

"Ichiraku Ramen for lunch?!" He practically drooled.

"I am so amazed that you never get sick of this place." A voice spoke from behind Naruto. Naruto turned to see Ino, and Sai. Sai smiled letting his eyes close the way they always did.

"Ino. Sai." Naruto greeted them.

"We just came by to tell Himawari Happy Birthday. Inojin is already waiting across the street for you." Ino giggled at the idea of her son dating Himawari.

"Oh. Thank you!" Himawari hugged Ino. Sai placed a hand on Himawari's shoulder as Ino and her hugged.

"It would seem my son has taken a liking to you, Himawari. I told him to treat you with kindness and respect." Sai smiled politely.

"Don't worry about that. Inojin is always kind to me." Himawari bowed her head slightly at Sai.

Ino looked over at Hinata and a smirk crossed her face. "He didn't remember?"

Hinata's eyes slightly widened. She looked at Naruto's face. He just watched Sai and Himawari talking. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was trying really hard not to say it. Hinata leaned in to whisper to Ino.

"He didn't at first." Hinata smiled with a blush.

"Already forgotten what it was like to be young." Ino spoke loudly and winked. "Oh Hokage… You should get out of the office more. We all might be getting older, but that doesn't mean we should forget what it was like to be young, and in love." Ino's face was aglow speaking about love.

"…Or maybe…" Naruto spoke between a clenched jaw. "I remember all too well what its like to be young and in love."

"Okay. Whoa. Hey." Sai turned his attention to the Hokage. "heh. heh."

Ino and Sai went on there way after wishing Himawari happy birthday again, and told her that they would see her later at the party. Hinata and Naruto accompanied Himawari into Ichiraku's. Hinata handed her daughter some money, and smiled. Naruto watched his wife exchange whispers again.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Well… You and I can sit over here and eat. She is going to go sit with Inojin." Hinata smiled at Naruto. Naruto nodded slowly.

"Thank you." Himawari hugged her mom, and then her dad. She stood on her tippy toes and Naruto took the hint and lowered his head slightly. Himawari kissed her dad on the cheek, and whispered to him: "You don't need to worry papa."

Hugging his daughter back he whispered to her: "If this kid is anything like Sai, we'll know right away if you're feelings are hurt. If you need a Rasengan just let me know."

Himawari laughed at her dad's offer.

"Silly, papa." She pulled out of the hug and went on her way to join Inojin.

Hinata and Naruto found a spot giving their daughter some space. Naruto watched to see how Inojin would greet Himawari. Inojin stood up and politely bowed his head. Naruto slowly nodded approvingly. He recalled the way Shikadai behaved around people, and even Sarada and the very excitable ChoCho. He was glad to see Inojin respected his daughter enough to stand and politely bow.

"He doesn't look too happy to see us together." Inojin spoke quietly to Himawari.

Himawari looked over her shoulder to see her dad keeping a close eye on them.

"He will be fine once his ramen is served." Himawari smiled brightly. "Don't worry about him."

"Don't worry about… _him?_ " Inojin said, "The Hokage?" Inojin took in a breath.

"Inojin…" Himawari some what whined. "Ignore him." She stretched her foot out under the table and her foot found Inojin's.

"But he keeps staring…" Inojin continued. Himawari sighed. She looked down at the menu.

"Pork Ramen?" Himawari smiled choosing the same thing her dad always gets.

"Okay." Inojin raised his hand to wave for assistance in ordering. Himawari looked over Inojin's face with a smile. She just adored him. She looked forward to every chance she could be around him. She even made excuses to be around Boruto, just so she could be around Inojin.

She listened to Inojin order both their meals. She loved the way he brought his own self-expression through the jutsus he inherited from his father. She adored the way he was a perfect balance of his mom's looks with his father's looks as well. It made her think of how she resembles both her parents with a balance… and his eyes, the way he dressed… Himawari's thoughts got lost in everything she loved about the artist in front of her.

"Sunflower?" Inojin lightly tilted his head. "You are staring at me again."

"Inojin… I can't help it." She sighed happily.

"What is it this time?" Inojin had a small smile on his face knowing that she was thinking about him. Often times she would stare at him thinking about everything she likes about him. Inojin asked her one time why she stared at him so much. He was happy to hear that she was truthful In telling him: ' _Inojin I cannot help but think of everything that makes you such an great man._ '

Inojin was not taken by the words necessarily, but her honestly toward him. She never hid her feelings for him. He always remembered how she felt for him even when she was so little. Inojin found that to be a quality rare in women, or people in general. They think one thing but do and say another… but not Himawari. She never shy-ed away from expressing herself. Before he and Himawari became closer to one another; he had spent time with his dad and mom and asked about relationships and friendships. He asked them about feelings, and qualities to look for… he eventually gave into his mom's prying and explained that Himawari was the reason he was so interested in relationships, and how they work. He told them all about how Himawari.

"I just think you are the best Inojin" Himawari smirked. Inojin smiled at his friend's sister.

"How am I _the best_?" He stacked bother their ramen bowls and scooted them to the end of the table. His eyes found hers waiting for her to tell her something. He liked hearing Himawari talk about him.

Himawari bit her lip trying to think of a way to say what she was thinking without going on a rant; which was what normally happened whenever she tried to talk about something she loved or some one she felt deeply for. Inojin's hands found a stray straw paper on the table. As he took hold of the paper, Himawari's hand met his, and she looked down at their hands touching. Inojin's eyes travelled down to their fingers touching as well.

"Inojin you are creative, and don't hide the things on your mind. You call me sunflower whenever we are alone, like it is your special name for me…and no one knows it. You are so handsome, and well…" Himawari gulped down the small fear of speaking that was growing in her chest. She had put it out of her mind that her father was a couple tables away, until now. She felt her cheeks get warm.

"Yes?" Inojin lifted his fingers for brush them along Himawari's. He felt the slight tickle along his fingers, but it was less tickle, and more like pleasure in this moment.

"Inojin… I…" Himawari's eyes took their time meeting his eyes. "Want to kiss you."

Inojin's cheeks felt warm. "You do?"

Himawari nodded. She intertwined her fingers in his, and smile at him. She didn't know where it would happen. She didn't know when it was going to happen. She didn't how it was going to happen… but she knew it was most definitely going to happen. She was going to kiss Inojin Yamanaka.

Inojin's thoughts were lost in thinking about the things his mother told him about treating girls and their feelings. His heart beat seemed loud as he tried to think of what to do. He thought about Himawari's feelings. He realized she did have a hard time confessing that she wanted to kiss him, and that was different. Himawari having hesitation around him was new. It made Inojin feel uncomfortable to think that her own feelings for him made her feel uncomfortable.

"You are not like other girls, Sunflower." Inojin finally spoke. He released his hand from hers, and smiled as he reached into his pocket to pay for the meal. Himawari reached for her money as well, but Inojin chuckled.

"A gentleman doesn't make a lady pay on a date, Sunflower." Inojin put down on the table enough money to pay for both their meals.

Himawari's fingers abandoned her money and she made a little heart shape with her fingers; index fingers and middle fingers meeting and arching around as he thumbs touched. She held the heart to her chest.

"Thank you, Inojin." Himawari couldn't help but smiled widely.

After their lunch Inojin, and Himawari stood up from the table. Himawari told herself she was going to find a away to kiss this man before the end of her birthday. She looked over at Inojin, and Inojin reached his hand to hers, and lightly grabbed at her fingers. Himawari smirked; smirk that was foxlike, and much like the same mischievous smirk her father would get on his face when he was up to something.

"The movie starts in about an hour." Himawari stated as Inojin, and Himawari walked to the table where Hinata and Naruto were. Inojin let go of Himawari's hand as Naruto stood up. Hinata took her time getting up from the table watching Himawari's face glow.

"So why don't you go and look around the shops, and then by the time you get to the other side of the market it will be just in time for the movie." Hinata placed a hand on her daughters' shoulder.

"Yes, Lady Hinata. That could be a good idea. I told my mom I would stop and get her a new picture frame for the one that got broken. If That is okay with you, Himawari." Inojin politely agreed with Lady Hinata, and looked at Himawari.

"Yes. Let's do that." Himawari smiled in agreement with Inojin. She looked up at her dad, and waiting for him to say something, but he just watched her.

"Himawari I will wait for you outside, okay?" Inojin's eyes looked over her watching her dad. He glanced at the Hokage. The Hokage looked into Inojin's eyes.

"mkay." Himawari tilted her head to the handsome man beside her, and lifted her hands to make another heart across her chest with her fingers. As Inojin took steps away from them, Himawari turned her attention back to her dad.

"He is so good to me." Himawari giggled.

"Not so much like Sai." Naruto finally spoke.

"I will see you tonight at the party." Himawari hugged her dad tightly, and pressed her ear to his chest and smiled happily. "I can't think of a better way to spend my birthday than with my two favorite men of Konoha."

"I can send a clone just in case…" Naruto hugged his daughter back "…or maybe an Anbu"

"Oh papa. You are so silly." She pulled out of the hug, and grinned up at her father. She held up a finger, and in a serious tone said "Gentle Fist"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly and he flinched. He felt a stirring inside him as he recalled experiencing his daughter's gentle fist.

"He wouldn't do anything to hurt the Hokage's daughter, and if he did… You know I can take care of that myself." She playfully poked her dad in the chakra point in his chest. Naruto watched her index and middle finger poke his chest. He slowly pulled away, but still let his daughter poke him.

As Inojin and Himawari left Ichiraku's Inojin glanced over at Himawari's parents. He saw a small smile on the Hokage's face. He turned at looked at Himawari as they walked. Now he was the one staring. He looked over her long hair, which she pulled to the side to fall down over her chest. His eyes followed the flow of her hair, and his eyes followed the flow of her hair. The curves of her body more defined than he ever remembered before. He couldn't help but point out to himself that she was no longer a little girl. It was something that should be very obvious to people, but Inojin grew up with this girl tagging along with her bigger brother… He was used to her just being the sister of his friend.

"What happened to your mom's picture frame?" Himawari asked as they turned into the streets of shops. Himawari sideways glanced at Inojin, and noticed he was thinking about something.

" . Mom was cleaning and reached to high on a shelf and knocked over an old picture of her, and Shikadai's dad, ChoCho dad, and their old sensei." Inojin's eyes turned from Himawari's body and focused as they walked ahead.

"Oh. Your mom keeps those pictures too. My dad has one in his office of his old team... and my mom always keeps her team picture in the living room with uncle Neji's picture." Himawari pointed to the shop across the street. "They might have a frame."

"Let's look." Inojin looked both ways on the street. He looked at Himawari, and with a smile grabbed her hand and pulled her arm toward his body indicating they were going to run across. Himawari smiled at him taking her hand. When they crossed the street, they walked toward the street; still holding hands.

They went inside the shop and looked around. Himawari helped him find a reasonably priced frame that they both thought would fit the picture. They paid for the frame and Himawari offered to carry the shopping bag on her wrist as they moved on the next shop. They walked passed many shops just looking in the windows, and making small talk about the items in the shops or the people out and about.

"Oh, look let's stop in your family's shop really quick." Himawari smiled at Inojin. Inojin grinned and followed Himawari's lead.

"Oh Inojin, Himawari." His mom smiled seeing the two come in the shop. "I thought you two were with the Hokage and Lady Hinata."

"They've left us alone." Inojin spoke casually looking to his mom.

"We are going to meet them after the movie." Himawari added. "Oh!" Himawari lifted her wrist to Inojin, and shook the bag on his wrist.

It was then that Inojin realized this whole time he was still holding Himawari's other hand, and had been holding her hand since they started looking through the shops. He let go of her hand and reached for the bag.

"Oh. What is this?" Ino asked as her son handed her the bag.

"Replacement for your picture frame. I know how much Asuma Sensei means to you, and Ino-Shika-Cho." He made the same smile that Sai did, causing his eyes close.

"Thank you, son." Ino took the frame out and smiled down at it.

Himawari wandered around the shop looking at the flowers while Inojin and his mom talked. Himawari thought it would be nice to drop off the frame before the movie, and was glad to see that Inojin's mom was in the shop today. Himawari liked looking at all the flowers that the Yamanaka clan collected to sell. She especially loved when they had sunflowers, and loved to leave some for uncle Neji.

Himawari was staring down at a particularly bright blue flower that seemed too small for the pot it was planted in. she wondered just how big that small flower would grow to; when she felt a tickle on her cheek. She turned quickly to Inojin holding out a sunflower to her. Himawari giggled, and took the flower. Inojin grinned.

"Thank you." Himawari took the flower from him, and the two of them left the shop and walked to the movies, as the movie would be playing soon. They stood looking at the sign for the movies showing, and Inojin pointed to the title they were looking for. Inojin offered to pay for both the movie tickets and their snacks. As they sat down just before the movie started Inojin and Himawari found themselves staring into each other's eyes.

"Inojin…" Himawari said softly. "It means so much that you are spending time with me."

"I didn't really know what to expect when you first asked me to spend time with you… but now that we are sitting here looking into each other's eyes I am glad I am here with you on your birthday Himawari. Thank you for choosing to spend your time with me, Sunflower."

Himawari bit her lip and thought about how perfect Inojin was. She reached a hand out to his face, and ran her fingers up his jawline to his ear, and smiled feeling how warm his skin was. ' _This is the perfect moment_ ' she told herself. She closed her eyes and released her lip from her teeth.

Inojin's head slightly turned to the touch of her hand. He thought about how quickly Himawari's feelings for him had grown within himself. He used to think she was just a girl with a crush on him, and today he felt connected to her. He was holding her hand, noticing the curves of her body, and wanting to know how it would feel to kiss her. She wanted that. She wanted to kiss him…

"Hima…" Inojin whispered as Himawari leaned in to kiss him. Himawari opened her eyes, but kept her face close to his. As she opened her eyes, Inojin pressed his lips to hers. Himawari was surprised that Inojin kissed first, and that his eyes met hers as he did it. Himawari's fingers moved to the back of his neck and she found his hair line, and caressed the sensitive skin of his neck. Inojin parted his lips pushing against Himawari's lips. Both were new to this, and yet they both seemed to feel comfortable as they took it slow. Inojin felt a small noise escape his throat at the light touches Himawari had been making on his neck in combination of their lips touching.

Their eyes closed, and Inojin could not help but continue the kiss, even as the movie started.

' _Finally!'_ Himawari thought excitedly as she ignored the movie's beginning credits. Her hand moving up the back of his neck, and into his hair. She followed the trail of his hair up to the small ponytail he always had, even now, in young adult hood.


End file.
